La Magia Del Reiki
by Cofkett
Summary: Missing moment dell'episodio 6x02. Ecco cosa ha fatto davvero guarire Castle, altro che l'antidoto. - - Italian translation of my Dreamworld Post-ep: A Little Reiki Healing, by Germangirl71, who also wrote the summary ( the part in Italian).


**Translation by Germangirl71 / Debora. You can also find this translation on efp fanfic dot net! [Edit: Sorry I originally wrote epf; I have a mild form of dyslexia nd was not familiar with the site until recently]**

**This is the first time any one has ever translated my work; I am so humbled that somebody would put in the time and effort to do that.**

**If any one else is interested in translating any of my other One-shots, or perhaps a chapter from "How Many Ways", let me know!**

Era con lui. Quella era l'unica cosa di cui fosse cosciente. Lui stava bene e adesso erano insieme. Non le serviva sapere altro.

Poi sentì la voce di Alexis.

"Agente Beckett, siamo qui."

Kate si mosse e aprì gli occhi. Era in ospedale, era seduta accanto al letto di Castle e al momento stava usando il suo petto come cuscino. Sollevò la testa e vide Alexis, Martha e un giovane uomo, trasandato e scarmigliato – sebbene non sporco – entrare nella stanza.

Si stiracchiò.

"Oh, ciao, Martha, Alexis… ehm…" fissò il giovane uomo, senza sapere bene come inquadrarlo.

"E' il mio ragazzo, Pi."

Beckett era confusa. Per quanto ne sapeva, Alexis usciva con un giovane uomo di nome Max, che decisamente non era questo Pi; lo sapeva bene perché aveva segretamente effettuato un controllo su di lui dopo che Castle gliene aveva parlato.

"Piacere di conoscerti", disse Pi, stringendole la mano.

Beckett sorrise educatamente. Non vedeva l'ora che Castle si svegliasse e trovasse questo hippy a gironzolargli intorno. Sarebbe stato divertente, di sicuro, e dopo tutto quello che era successo loro avevano davvero bisogno di una bella risata. "Piacere di conoscerti… Pi" rispose Kate, sbadigliando.

"Sta davvero bene?" chiese Alexis.

"Sì" rispose Beckett, sorridendo. "Sì, starà bene. I test lo hanno confermato. Sono qui seduta accanto a lui da stamattina e l'ho tenuto sott'occhio."

"Non oso pensare a cosa avrei fatto se tu non fossi riuscita a recuperare quell'antidoto in tempo" commentò Alexis.

"Beh, ora non ci devi più pensare" replicò Beckett. "Sta bene."

"Sì" aggiunse Martha. "Katherine, ti ringrazio dal profondo del cuore per averlo salvato."

"E' stato un lavoro di squadra" rispose Beckett. Non voleva che la elogiassero. Era colpa sua se Rick si era trovato in quella situazione, sin dall'inizio.

"Non minimizzare le tue azioni, agente Beckett" intervenne Alexis. "Abbiamo parlato con l'agente McCord là fuori nel corridoio. Ci ha detto che non ti sei mai arresa."

"Beh, non è che avessi altra scelta." Abbassò lo sguardo verso Rick, sorridendogli con tenerezza. "Guardatelo. Come ci si potrebbe arrendere per uno così?"

"E' così romantico!" esclamò Alexis.

"Si è mai svegliato?" chiese Martha.

"Mmhh, no" rispose Beckett. "E' incosciente da stamani."

"Ci dovremmo preoccupare?" chiese Alexis.

"Il dottore dice di no" rispose Beckett. "Il suo fisico ha dovuto sopportare un brutto attacco e adesso ha bisogno di riprendersi."

"Forse lo posso aiutare" intervenne Pi, alzando la mano. "Sono un maestro reiki qualificato."

"Oh" disse Beckett dopo aver cercato – senza successo – di trovare una risposta migliore. "Beh, sono sicura che Castle ne sarebbe contento ma…. Sai, non credo che al dottore farebbe piacere se qualcun altro interferisse con la sua cura…"

"Oh, non ti preoccupare agente B" disse Pi. "Il reiki è completamente non invasivo. Non devo nemmeno toccarlo."

Beckett spostò lo sguardo da Martha ad Alexis e viceversa.

"Non vedo che male possa fargli" disse Martha.

"Se essere figlia di mio padre mi ha insegnato qualcosa è che si deve avere una mente aperta" sentenziò Alexis.

Beckett sospirò. Non si sentiva ancora completamente a suo agio, specialmente per il fatto che aveva appena incontrato Pi e non aveva idea di quanto – o addirittura se – Castle lo conoscesse, ma lei gli sarebbe stata accanto nel caso l'altro oltrepassasse i limiti. Inoltre, andava d'accordo con Alexis e non voleva fare nulla per creare turbolenze nel rapporto con la figlia del suo fidanzato.

"OK" Si alzò e si spostò dalla sua traiettoria. "Comunque, cosa è il reiki di preciso?"

"E' una tecnica di guarigione sviluppata da un tizio davvero forte chiamato Mikao Usui" spiegò Pi. "E' giapponese. 'Rei' significa universale e 'ki' significa forza vitale. C'è una forza vitale che scorre in tutti gli esseri viventi nell'universo; ci collega tutti."

"E' un po' come la Forza" disse Beckett con un debole interesse.

"Sì, l'ho appena detto" replicò Pi. "Forza vitale"

"No, Pi, l'agente Beckett sta parlando della Forza" si intromise Alexis. "Sai, come in Guerre Stellari?"

Pi le fissò con sguardo inespressivo. "Mai visto"

Beckett sollevò le sopracciglia. Pi era fortunato che Castle non lo avesse potuto sentire.

Mentre Pi si preparava per il suo… rituale o per qualsiasi cosa dovesse fare, Beckett non aveva idea di cosa stesse per succedere e sinceramente non gliene importava molto; Pi inspirò ed espirò più volte. Beckett lo osservava, confusa. Il ragazzo attirò l'attenzione di Alexis e sorrise. Poi chiuse gli occhi e serrò i palmi delle mani, come se stesse pregando. Stava in piedi accanto al corpo di Castle, muovendo le mani in punti diversi senza mai toccarlo.

Sembrava davvero piuttosto innocuo; fu solo quando cominciò a cantare che Beckett intervenne.

"Ok, ok, basta con il reiki adesso; forse dovremmo lasciarlo riposare."

"Sto iniziando a preoccuparmi" disse Alexis. "Non avrebbe dovuto svegliarsi a questo punto?"

"Beh, il dottore ha detto che si sarebbe svegliato quando sarebbe stato pronto a farlo" disse Beckett. "E sai che tuo padre è un dormiglione."

"Il dottore ha detto che ci sarebbe voluto così tanto tempo?" chiese Alexis.

"No…"

"Beh, e se i test fossero sbagliati? Se l'antidoto avesse semplicemente tenuto a bada l'infezione e in realtà lui fosse ancora….?" La sua voce venne meno.

"Al ha ragione. La medicina occidentale non è sempre affidabile…"

"Ehm… Pi, vero?"

Il ragazzo rispose con un cenno della testa, sorridendo allegramente.

"Vedi, tu hai un'energia così… forte che potrebbe aver sopraffatto i … chakra di Castle. Forse dovresti metterti seduto laggiù."

Fortunatamente Pi fu abbastanza sciocco da crederci o abbastanza intelligente da afferrare il consiglio, perché in realtà era una persona gentile.

"OK, agente B" rispose il ragazzo, sedendosi su una sedia nell'angolo della stanza.

Beckett si rivolse alla figlia di Castle. "Alexis, starà bene"

"Forse dovremmo chiamare un'infermiera" propose Alexis.

"No, ehm… no. Prima voglio provare io a svegliarlo" disse Beckett.

Si rimise seduta accanto a lui e cominciò a chiamarlo con voce rassicurante. "Castle"

Nessuna risposta.

"Castle" ripeté la donna.

Sorrise quando le palpebre dell'uomo cominciarono a sbattere. Stava bene.


End file.
